Spongebob and Bowser: The Forbidden Love of a Poriferan and a Koopa
by SpongebobandBowserForLife
Summary: A steamy, seductive look into the lives of two star-crossed lover.


(written in 30 nmnutes without ising the backspace key)

Spongebob yaywned and stretched on his stack of plsh, firm matresses and gave an seductive glance to his snail garty who haad fallen asleep on a stack of nespapers at the foot of the bed. He removed his black shiny shoes slowny and then his white scks, tossing them aside.

"Not tonight, Gary, I have a guest."

"Meow," replied the now awake snail.

"No, Gary, OI said you can't join us, I don't want you to geat shellous of his shell." (See what I did there)

"Moew" Gary said. He receded into his shell, blueballed another gnight/.

A thin crease of light poured into the room as the door creaked open/ With a thunderous step a spiked foot entered, followed by a massive body. His scales brushed against the sandy floor, his trail trailing behind him, the spike scraping against the metal.

"U want sum fukl?" asked the sponge to the Koopa King that before him.

Bowser snarled. He stepped forward, kicking away the newspaper and the snail that lay atop it. Gay exploded with delight and exploded actually. Shards of calcium carbonate penetrated Bowser's hide. Bowesr shook off the shards and snarled angrily at the gory remains of my favorite character voiced by Tom Kenney . Bowser put a foot onto the bed and lifted his massive body onto it. He surveyed the sponhyes spongy body. His pores were soft and lushious, his square pants tightly hugging his rectangular farame. BNowers removed no he gripped spongebob's pan's with his claws. He [I;begam tp tig at them playfully. Sponegob giggled at this and rbbed his thin nbony hand against Bowser's face. Bowser wtugged harder, leaving the spnge in solely his squnderpaints.

"Oh boweser," Said the enuphoric osponge. "Don't tease me."

Bowser snarled. With a swipe of his claws the elsastic of the underwaer was severed. IThe cloth fell to the sides, revealing a spongey yellow package. Spongebob was surprisingly flaccid. Bowers' cok grew erect at the sight of the cute sponge's butthole. Altough he had like twenty. Not sure which one he grew erect at the sight of. His spiny coopa cok expaneded falling onto the cushiony matress with a deafening thud.

"Oh bowser, you are so hubig" Spongebob said as I wanted to type guhe but thought it was awkward so I typed big instead. His spongy thin penis began tlo engogrge with whatever sponge penises engorge wth since they do not have lblood I sassume water thnew. He rubbed the sotft part of chis claw (this is bowser I'm talking about this time, I can't go back and fix that) against his sponygy faec. Spongebod chuckled, a ogob ofg precum forming at the tip of his diminuitive pneis.

Bowser snarled. Am I allowed to copy and paste that every time? He bend tdown his horned head and agave spnogebob's pensi a long sloppy lick. Saliva dripped fown and caressed the spongy ballsack beneath.

"Oh bowser, suck my dickl." Bowser snarled. He lowered his head, wrapping his scaly muzzle around rthe sponge's pulsating erection. He caressed his length with his tongue (dammit I dsaid caressed in the last parargraphy) He bobbed his head up and down, eliciting a moan from the sponge.

Bowser soon lifted his head, a trail of saliva and pre connecting his tongeue to Spongebob's length. "Aww, why'd you stop?" The sponge winnhned.

"Shut the fuck up bitch." Bowser srnarled. He reached down and spaknked spongebob's quadrilateral behind. It left a red mark. "Harder.!" Squealed the sponge. Bowser smacked hareder his clasws nearly dihggging into his backside. Bowser put his claws on sponebbobs shoulders and forced him to lay flat onto the bed. He lined up his draconic cock to one of spongebob's gohoels. He smirked at the sight of a particularly small one.

"Wait!" Sponegebob cried. "SDon't we have an ylube?"

"Shut the fuck up, I forgot to bring the waterproof shit." Bowser snarled. He forced his hips forward,p sushing the tip into spongebob's tiny buttpore. Spnoegeobo swquealed in apin and excstasy. Bowser huffed a puff of smoke somehow underwater I didn't think tyhis through. He bucked his hips forcing a n in cch of his spiky cock into sponegebob

Swaiting pore. I hit enter there, sorry. He gripped spongebob's corners tightly and thrust forth, forcing the entireyyyty of his koopa eerection into his behind. Spongebob cried, tears welling beneath his eyes and dribbling onto bosweser s cock. Boweser pulled his hips back and thrust in again, pounding against sopongebnob's inner walls.

"Oh Bowser!" Spongebob shifted his butt, forcing more of boswser into him. Boweweser began to hump him in earnest, and reache d around and gripped spongebobs cock and stroked int vigorously. His claws scractched against his length, chipping off pieces of sponge anrd ruining the sheets.

"I'm gonna cum!" Spongebob exclsaimed. Bowser rleased spongebos erection from his calws. "Not yet, you little shit." He hremoved his penis from spongebob's poer. He grabbed his 3-pound body and lifted it. He leaned forward, lying in the bed. He held spongebob above his head and lowered him onto his spiky shell.

"No, BNowers! I'm not ready for this!" spongebo b cried, tears welling beneath his eyes again what a crying bitch. Bowser ignored spongebo'dbs plea and smashed his body onto the bed of spikes. Each spike was entered inside a hole. Spongebob released a bloodcurtling scream. Bowser's tail whipped back and smalcked spongebob's back, forcing him lower onti the spikes. One spike foundi td way into sponegbob's eye socket.

Bowser was jerking himself furiously as he lifted himself up, the sponge affixed to his back. He rolled back over the bed frame, smashing himself back-first ontro the floor and splattering the sponge. Spongebno's hand, with dick gripped, flew across the room ansd smashed against the window. It still jerked it furiously. Spongebob's disembodied dick jerked and twitchd as a cumshot with as much volume as a $5 soda from the crusty crab sprayed across the room. Bowser stood up, still jerking his cock and brushing off the remains of his lover form his shell. The cumshot smashed into his face and he reeled back. Bowser felt his cock twitch and jerk as well because that's the only way I can describe the moment before orgasm, and he came a little bit. He collapsed, exhausted. Spongebob's mouth said he enjoyed it.


End file.
